V6.2
* Champion Update: * 2016 Lunar Revel skins |Release = January 28, 2016 |Related = 6.2 Patch Notes |Prev = V6.1 |Next = V6.3 }} New Cosmetics in the Store The following champion skins have been added to the store for Lunar Revel 2016: * ( , Legacy) * ( , Legacy) * ( ) The following champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added to the store: ;Lunar Revel 2016 Shadow Wolf profileicon.png|Shadow Wolf Nightshade Serpent profileicon.png|Nightshade Serpent Monkey King profileicon.png|Monkey King Lunar Guardian profileicon.png|Lunar Guardian ;Ocean Week 2016 Ocean Week Nautilus profileicon.png|Ocean Week Nautilus The following Ward Skins have been added to the store: Rising Dawn Ward.png|Rising Dawn Ward ( ) e-Sports Icons NA/EU LCS= : League Championship Spring (North America/European Union) ;NA Cloud9 2016 profileicon.png|Cloud9 Counter Logic Gaming 2016 profileicon.png|Counter Logic Gaming Team Dignitas 2016 profileicon.png|Team Dignitas Echo Fox 2016 profileicon.png|Echo Fox Immortals 2016 profileicon.png|Immortals NRG eSports 2016 profileicon.png|NRG eSports Renegades 2016 profileicon.png|Renegades Team Impulse 2016 profileicon.png|Team Impulse Team Liquid 2016 profileicon.png|Team Liquid Team SoloMid 2016 profileicon.png|Team SoloMid ;EU Elements 2016 profileicon.png|Elements Fnatic 2016 profileicon.png|Fnatic Giants Gaming 2016 profileicon.png|Giants Gaming G2 Esports 2016 profileicon.png|G2 Esports H2k-Gaming 2016 profileicon.png|H2k-Gaming Origen 2016 profileicon.png|Origen Team ROCCAT 2016 profileicon.png|ROCCAT Splyce 2016 profileicon.png|Splyce Unicorns of Love 2016 profileicon.png|Unicorns of Love Team Vitality 2016 profileicon.png|Team Vitality |-|LPL= : LoL Pro League (China) EDward Gaming 2016 profileicon.png|EDward Gaming Energy Pacemaker 2016 profileicon.png|Energy Pacemaker Hyper Youth Gaming 2016 profileicon.png|Hiper Youth Gaming Invictus Gaming 2016 profileicon.png|Invictus Gaming LGD Gaming 2016 profileicon.png|LGD Gaming Masters 3 2016 profileicon.png|Master 3 Royal Never Give Up 2016 profileicon.png|Royal Never Give Up Snake Esports 2016 profileicon.png|Snake Esports Vici Gaming 2016 (Alt) profileicon.png|Vici Gaming Oh My God 2016 profileicon.png|Oh My God QG Reapers 2016 profileicon.png|Qiao Gu Reapers Team WE 2016 profileicon.png|Team WE EDward Gaming 2016 (Old) profileicon.png|EDward Gaming Energy Pacemaker 2016 (Old) profileicon.png|Energy Pacemaker Hyper Youth Gaming 2016 (Old) profileicon.png|Hiper Youth Gaming Invictus Gaming 2016 (Old) profileicon.png|Invictus Gaming LGD Gaming 2016 (Old) profileicon.png|LGD Gaming Masters 3 2016 (Old) profileicon.png|Master 3 Oh My God 2016 (Old) profileicon.png|Oh My God QG Reapers 2016 (Old) profileicon.png|Qiao Gu Reapers Royal Never Give Up 2016 (Old) profileicon.png|Royal Never Give Up Team WE 2016 (Old) profileicon.png|Team WE Vici Gaming 2016 (Old) profileicon.png|Vici Gaming Snake Esports 2016 (Old) profileicon.png|Snake Esports |-|LCK= : LoL Champions Korea CJ Entus 2016 profileicon.png|CJ Entus Jin Air Green Wings 2016 profileicon.png|Jin Air Green Wings Incredible Miracle 2016 profileicon.png|Incredible Miracle KOO Tigers 2016 profileicon.png|KOO Tigers KT Rolster 2016 profileicon.png|KT Rolster Rebels Anarchy 2016 profileicon.png|Rebels Anarchy NaJin e-mFire 2016 profileicon.png|NaJin e-mFire Samsung Galaxy 2016 profileicon.png|Samsung Galaxy SBENU Sonicboom 2016 profileicon.png|SBENU Sonicboom SK Telecom T1 2016 profileicon.png|SK Telecom T1 ROX Tigers 2016 profileicon.png|ROX Tigers E-mFire 2016 profileicon.png|e-mFire Afreeca Freecs 2016 profileicon.png|Afreeca Freecs Longzhu Gaming 2016 profileicon.png|Longzhu Gaming |-|LMS= : League Master Series (South Asia) Ahq e-Sports Club 2016 profileicon.png|Ahq e-Sports Club Flash Wolves 2016 profileicon.png|Flash Wolves Hong Kong Esports 2016 (Alt) profileicon.png|Hong Kong Esports Machi E-Sports 2016 profileicon.png|Machi E-Sports Midnight Sun Esports 2016 profileicon.png|Midnight Sun Taipei Assassins 2016 profileicon.png|Taipei Assassins Cougar E-Sport 2016 profileicon.png|Cougar E-Sport Hong Kong Esports 2016 profileicon.png|Hong Kong Esports EXtreme Gamers 2016 profileicon.png|eXtreme Gamers |-|LAN/LAS= : Latin America North/Latin America South ;LAN Tesla E-Sports 2016 profileicon.png|Tesla E-Sports Lyon Gaming 2016 profileicon.png|Lyon Gaming Revenge eSports 2016 profileicon.png|Revenge eSports Havoks Gaming 2016 profileicon.png|Havoks Gaming Galactic Gamers 2016 profileicon.png|Galactic Gaming Dash9 Gaming 2016 profileicon.png|Dash9 Gaming ;LAS Furious Gaming 2016 profileicon.png|Furious Gaming Hafnet eSports 2016 profileicon.png|Hafnet eSports Isurus Gaming 2016 profileicon.png|Isurus Gaming Kaos Latin Gamers 2016 (Alt) profileicon.png|Kaos Latin Gaming Last Kings 2016 profileicon.png|Last Kings Rebirth eSports 2016 profileicon.png|Rebirth eSports ;Brazil CNB e-Sports Club 2016 profileicon.png|CNB e-Sports Club G3nerationX 2016 profileicon.png|G3nerationX INTZ e-Sports 2016 profileicon.png|INTZ e-Sports Operation Kino 2016 profileicon.png|Operation Kino KaBuM! e-Sports 2016 profileicon.png|KaBuM! e-Sports Keyd Stars 2016 profileicon.png|Keyd Stars PaiN Gaming 2016 profileicon.png|PaiN Gaming RED Canids 2016 profileicon.png|RED Canids |-|TCL= : Turkish League ÇİLEKLER 2016 profileicon.png|ÇİLEKLER Dark Passage 2016 profileicon.png|Dark Passage HWA Gaming 2016 profileicon.png|HWA Gaming NumberOne Esports 2016 profileicon.png|NumberOne Oyun Hizmetleri 2016 profileicon.png|Oyun Hizmetleri SuperMassive eSports 2016 profileicon.png|SuperMassive Team AURORA 2016 profileicon.png|Team AURORA Team Turquality 2016 (Alt) profileicon.png|Team Turquality Beşiktaş e-Sports Club 2016 profileicon.png|Beşiktaş e-Sports Club Beşiktaş e-Sports Club 2016 (Alt) profileicon.png|Beşiktaş e-Sports Club |-|LCL= : LoL Continental League Team Differential 2016 profileicon.png|Team Differential Team Empire 2016 profileicon.png|Team Empire Hard Random 2016 profileicon.png|Hard Random Team Just 2016 profileicon.png|Team Just Natus Vincere 2016 profileicon.png|Natus Vincere RoX 2016 profileicon.png|RoX Vega Squadron 2016 profileicon.png|Vega Squadron Vaevictis eSports 2016 profileicon.png|Vaevictis eSports |-|OPL= : Oceanic Pro League Avant Garde 2016 profileicon.png|Avant Garde Chiefs Esports Club 2016 profileicon.png|The Chiefs Esports Club Dire Wolves 2016 profileicon.png|Dire Wolves Hellions e-Sports Club 2016 profileicon.png|Hellions e-Sports Club Infernum Gaming 2016 profileicon.png|Infernum Gaming Legacy Esports 2016 profileicon.png|Legacy Esports Sin Gaming 2016 profileicon.png|Sin Gaming Trident Esports 2016 profileicon.png|Trident Esports PvP.net ;Interface Improvements * Chromas can now be selected in New Champ Select. * Ward skins can now be selected in New Champ Select. ;Matchmaking Improvements * Matchmaking balance improved at all skill levels. * Queue times reduced at the top end of the MMR spectrum. * 5-man premades are now matched up against other 5-man premades 98% of the time. League of Legends V6.2 General ; * Now drops a for . ;Ward Debris * Debris duration reduced to 240 seconds from 300. * Ward Debris now: ** Brightly glows in the first 10% of its lifespan. ** Stops emitting flames after 30% of its lifespan has passed. ** Particle visibly changes and debris shrinks after 60% of its lifespan has passed. ;Howling Abyss * Initial health relic spawn increased to 3:00 from 3:10. ;Twisted Treeline * Initial health relic spawn reduce to 2:50 from 3:00. ;Wall Collision Detection * Placing wards over walls or over walls is now more logical and precisely calculated.Wall Collision Detection ;Trinkets Castable During Channels * Activating a trinket will no longer break channels - except in the case of and . Champions ;Lore * The following champions have had references to the Institute of War removed: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; - New Champion * - Innate ** Jhin's gun - Whisper - chambers four shots, the last of which always crits and applies extra damage based on a portion of his target's missing health. After firing all four shots, Jhin takes a moment to reload. ** Jhin's crits deal less damage than normal, and his attack speed doesn't actually scale with attack speed. Instead, Jhin gains attack damage from any attack speed and crit chance he earns through itemization and runes, while crits give him a burst of movement based on his attack speed. * - Q''' ** Jhin throws a canister at a nearby targeted enemy. After landing, the canister bounces up to four times on other nearby enemies. Killing an enemy with Dancing Grenade causes the following bounces to deal extra damage. * - '''W ** Enemy champions that have been struck by Jhin's basic attacks, Captive Audience, or any allied damage are marked for a few seconds. ** Jhin fires a massively long range shot that damages all enemy minions and the first enemy champion in a target direction. If the enemy champion he strikes has already been marked, they're briefly rooted, while Jhin himself gains a burst of movement speed. * - E''' ** Killing blows spawn a blooming flower on the corpse that reveals and slows enemies nearby before detonating for damage. ** Jhin places a trap on the ground that turns invisible after arming. Enemy champions that walk over the trap trigger it, revealing and marking them with Deadly Flourish and creating a large slowing zone. After a brief pause, the trap detonates, damaging all enemies inside its explosion. * - '''R ** Jhin fully assembles his weapon before taking aim in a target direction, revealing all marked targets in a huge area. He can then fire four rounds that stop at the first enemy champion struck, slowing them and dealing damage based on their missing health. Jhin's fourth and final shot with Curtain Call deals massively increased damage and is guaranteed to critically hit. ; * ** No longer cancels movement and attack orders. It still interrupts them briefly when she casts, but she should now resume what she was doing before. ; * ** Bonus AD reduced to from . * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 75. ; * Stats ** Human movement speed reduced to 325 from 330. ** Spider movement speed reduced to 350 from 355. * ** Spiderling movement speed reduced to 350 from 355. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** Direction selected alternates between top-right and bottom-left sides from random. ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * ** : Fixed a bug where leveling up caused armor and magic resistance bonus to become inconsistent until refreshed. ; * / combo ** : Fixed a bug where it wasn't working properly. can now cast before and will not lose the buff. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ; * / ** Can now be buffered mid-jump so that can cast it slightly before landing. ** If attempts to cast both and while mid-air, he'll buffer only the last one he attempted to cast (not both, that would be too much). ; * ** Mana cost increased to 35 from 30. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** : Fixed a bug where it still rooted a target mid-dash even if they spell shielded the ability. ; * ** : Fixed a bug where it would sometimes knock up and damage units at the start position instead of end position when interacting with displacement spells like . ; * ** : Fixed the vision-granting aspects of . Vision is now properly granted along the entire path and enemies hit on the edge of their hitboxes are now properly revealed. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 6 at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Movement speed slow increased to % from %. ** Slow duration reduced to 2 seconds from 3. ; * ** : Now blocks - and gets consumed by - attacks by and . ** : Fixed many cases of on-hit effects applying even when blocked. ; * ** If target dies before the shield reaches it, the shield will not return. ** The shield will now return to when it kills a champion with a zombie passive ( , , etc.). ** When the shield is on the ground, it will start its outro animation earlier so knows when it's time to say goodbye (actual game time duration unchanged). * ** improved: will now only auto-aim toward your target if your mouse cursor has not moved significantly after casting . ; * ** Rengar now lands just short of his target to prevent a follow-up from going over-head. * ** AD ratio reduced to from . ** AD amplifier increased to from . * ** Cast time while increased to from instant cast. ** Attempting to cast with the cursor outside maximum range will make Rengar cast the ability in that direction rather than pathing into range. * ** Exclamation mark range increased to 1450 from 1250. ; - Gameplay and Visual Update * General ** Complete visual upgrade across all skins. ** New artwork for , , , and . * Stats ** Base health reduced to 540 from . ** Health growth reduced to 73 from 85. ** Health regeneration increased to 10 from . ** Health regeneration growth increased to from . ** Armor growth reduced to from 4. ** Base attack damage reduced to 60 from . ** Attack damage growth reduced to 3 from . ** Attack speed growth reduced to 2% from . ** Maximum energy increased to 400 from 200. ** Movement speed increased to 340 from 335. * - Innate ** Shen shields himself from damage for seconds whenever he activates Twilight Assault or Shadow Dash, or upon completing Spirit's Refuge or Stand United. The cooldown is reduced by seconds whenever his abilities affect an allied or enemy champion. *** Cooldown: 10 seconds. ** Shen is accompanied by an immobile, untargetable Spirit Blade that is connected to him by a tether. The Spirit Blade remains idle on the ground unless commanded to move or forced to move to Shen's current location when they move too far apart. * - Q''' ** '''Shen calls his Spirit Blade to himself, all enemies along its tether that are facing away from him by 35% for 2 seconds as well as empowering his next three basic attacks to deal % % per 100 AP)}} of target's max. health}} bonus damage. ** If at least one enemy champion was caught in the tether, the bonus damage is increased % per 100 AP)}} of target's max. health}}|to % of target's max. health}}}}and Shen also gains for those attacks. *** Non-champions take bonus damage. *** Cost: energy *** Cooldown: seconds * - W''' ** '''Shen's primes his Spirit Blade for 2 seconds, causing it to project a protective zone around it for seconds if he or an allied champion move nearby. Once the zone is active, all allies within the area gain 100% dodge chance for the duration. *** Cost: 40 energy *** Cooldown: seconds * - E''' ** '''Shen recovers energy whenever he deals damage with or . ** Sightly unchanged. *** Damage reduction from taunted targets removed. *** Energy refund moved to the Passive. *** Cost increased to 180 energy at all ranks from . *** Cooldown increased to seconds from . *** scaling. *** scaling. * - R''' ** Sightly unchanged. *** AP ratio reduced to from . *** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . *** '''Shen's Spirit Blade will arrive with Shen. ; * ** Stack duration reduced to 5 seconds from 7. * ** : The tongue hitbox indicator now lasts longer (until the tongue finishes lashing out). * ** : would refund its cooldown and mana cost if cast on a target that was spell-immune ( , , etc.). * ** Bonus health ratio reduced to % bonus health)}} from % bonus health)}}. ; * ** now drops a . ; * ** : No longer does a variety of strange things if cast as last-hits a target. ; * ** : Fixed a bug where third (and > combo) could deal damage through spell shields in certain situations. * ** : Now properly continues to blocking projectiles if dies. ; * ** : Fixed a bug where displacement effects would not displace Zac during travel time. ; * : Fixed a bug that caused plant attacks to ignore a target's dodge status. Items ; * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . ; * Attack damage increased to 7 from 5. * Fully stacked gold bonus increased to from . ; * Is now smaller and more lightly tinted than a regular ward icon. * now shares similar behavior with other warding actives. Your targeting cursor will now turn green when over brush and red when in terrain. ; * Active cooldown increased to 90 seconds from 60. * : Ghosts no longer move slightly faster when they can see their target. ; * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost unchanged . ; * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . ; * Scan range changed to from . ; * : Fixed a bug where champions would run into normal attack range, even when they had an empowered attack range from . ; * Scan range changed to from . * : Fixed a bug where animation would play when walking into brush the enemy team swept earlier in the match. ; * Cost reduced to from . Masteries ; * Damage amplifier increased to 2% from %. * Amplifier no longer affects non-champions. ; * Cooldown changed to seconds from 20 seconds. * Mark duration reduced to 3 seconds from 5. ; * : Fixed a bug where 's attack speed buff was lasting one second less than intended. ; * : does boost self-heals and shields, but doesn't grant the armor and magic resistance bonus. February 1st Hotfix ; * Fixed a bug where sometimes dealt too much damage. ; * Fixed a bug where sometimes missed a tick of damage when used while in Danger Zone. ;Trinkets * Xerath and Jhin can now use trinkets during and . ; * Fixed a bug where Baron Nashor was spawning at 19:50, rather than 20:00" fr:V6.2 pl:V6.2 Category:Patch notes